1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to large mobile field irrigation apparatus. More particularly, the invention involves an attachment for closing tracks formed in the ground by the wheels of irrigation towers during the irrigating operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The irrigation of agricultural fields may be advantageously achieved by means of sprinkler pipes which are supported at spaced intervals by means of a plurality of vertical support frameworks or towers. Each individual tower is in turn supported for movement on the ground surface by means of at least one wheel and axle assembly. This arrangement thereby permits a long irrigation pipe to be supported across a large number of crop rows and efficiently irrigate a large swath of field by advancing the mobile towers through the open paths between crop rows.
The ground surface of a typical crop field is characteristically soft in nature. The large weight supported by the individual wheels of the irrigation towers causes each wheel to dig into the soft ground and form undesirable continuous deep tracks as the entire assembly progresses along the field during its irrigating function. The presence of irrigation water serves to increase this problem by further softening the earth. It is therefore apparent that the cumulative damage done to the ground surface by several consecutive irrigations with this type of apparatus is extremely undesirable for both crop welfare and facilitating the maintenance and harvesting of crops by other agricultural equipment.